


La femme ou l'amante

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Julien Clerc, Ma préférence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son regard s'arrête sur la cabine du DJ. Son amant est à sa place derrière ses platines. Sa femme à ses côtés. Marie détourne la tête et revient à son verre. Apparemment, il sera sa seule compagnie ce soir de saint-Valentin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La femme ou l'amante

**Author's Note:**

> Texte rédigé dans le cadre du Juke-box de la Saint Valentin sur la Ficothèque Ardente, ensemble de défis d'écriture en musique sur des chansons proposées
> 
> Chanson choisie : Ma préférence interprétée par Julien Clerc - parolier : Jean-Loup Dabadie
> 
> Les passages en italique sont des paroles de la chanson. La dernière strophe a été modifiée pour être mise au masculin.

 

 

 

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Marie s'installe sur un haut tabouret devant le comptoir du club privé. Le barman s'approche, elle se met debout en équilibre précaire sur le pied métallique pour lui faire la bise. Il pose sur le comptoir la bouteille de Johnny Walker marquée à son nom, un verre avec des glaçons et un petit pichet de jus d'orange. Richard connaît sa clientèle habituée. Des yeux, elle fait le tour de l'établissement. Peu de personnes sur la piste en ce soir de Saint-Valentin. Les clients installés dans les clubs confortables en la pénombre des coins tranquilles ont autre chose en tête. Son regard s'arrête sur la cabine du DJ. Son amant est à sa place derrière ses platines. Sa femme à ses côtés. Elle détourne la tête et revient à son verre. Apparemment, il sera sa seule compagnie ce soir.

Ce mec est toute sa vie. Même si il est un peu lâche. Elle en est dingue depuis l'âge de quatorze ans, si il n'a pas osé être son premier amant, il a été son premier amour. Et son petit-ami pendant six mois mais quand on a dix-neuf ans, on espère d'une fille autre chose que ce qu'une gamine peut donner. Il était passé au-dessus de ça, attendant qu'elle soit prête pourtant il n'avait pas surmonté les moqueries de ses amis. Le paraître avait toujours été important pour lui, il l'est encore aujourd'hui. Il l'avait donc laissée.

Ils s'étaient revus deux ans plus tard à un concert de Johnny Halliday où elle avait été dans le but de faire plaisir à son petit-ami. Il était placé juste derrière elle. En sortant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé sur scène, ils avaient discuté tout le temps du concert. Il sortait depuis plus d'un an avec une amie d'enfance qui avait trois ans de plus que lui. Une femme de vingt quatre ans, avait-elle pensé. Elle depuis plus de temps encore avec celui qui était à ses côtés et allait devenir ensuite un éphémère mari. Pourtant, ils s'étaient revus. Avec lui, pour lui, elle oubliait tout. Ils étaient amoureux. Tellement.

Puis vint ce jour dont elle se souviendra longtemps. A son rendez-vous, non pas lui mais son meilleur ami. François lui avait expliqué qu'Arnaud avait fait une erreur, qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait pas la revoir. Ils se connaissaient bien. Fréquentant le même milieu, ils s'étaient revus souvent pourtant ils n'avaient jamais, en ces deux ans, évoqué Arnaud. Elle n'avait rien pu en tirer de plus. Malgré son insistance, il répétait en boucle le message de son copain. Elle avait de l'orgueil. Elle avait accusé le coup et fait une croix sur lui. Par contre, elle n'avait pu le chasser de sa mémoire, il s'y était tapi, attendant son heure. Et elle vint au bout de sept ans.

 

Le temps avait passé. La vie les avait rattrapés. Elle s'était mariée, avait deux enfants et était en instance de divorce. Son futur ex-mari ne comprenait pas et lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Violence, saccage de leur maison, policiers appelés par les voisins. En fait il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Elle s'était mariée à dix huit ans, elle croyait l'aimer mais la passion avait fui, ne restait que l'ennui et les désillusions. Elle n'avait que vingt trois ans et cherchait une bouée afin de survivre. Par une amie avec qui il avait renoué, elle avait eu de ses nouvelles. Des nouvelles d'Arnaud. Il était employé dans un club privé, celui où elle se trouve aujourd'hui. Autant d'années après, elle avait toujours son numéro de téléphone, elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout et avait sonné, il avait répondu. Il habitait donc toujours chez ses parents. Elle avait raccroché sans dire un mot. Elle ne le voyait pas marié, son volage. Elle avait d'abord pris quelques mois pour mettre un semblant d'ordre en sa vie. Avec son amie, elles étaient sorties un soir en ville et, bien entendu, elles avaient poussé la porte du club privé. Après un regard sur sa main vierge d'alliance, elle était retombée dans les bras qu'il lui avait grand ouverts. Elle avait oublié que prudence et sagesse vont de paire.

 Elle fait tourner son verre entre ses doigts. A l'annulaire, la bague qu'il lui a offerte l'an dernier, à la même date. Les yeux perdus dans l'alcool, elle revoit la scène. C'était avant qu'elle sache. Elle, l'ennemie. De façon inattendue, une chanson coupe la dance sur laquelle se balançaient quelques jeunes qui ne sont pas la majeure partie d'une clientèle branchée plus âgée. Ma préférence. Ses mains se crispent sur le verre, elle croise les yeux de Richard. Elle y lit de la pitié ? Arnaud lui répète toujours qu'elle est sa chance, mais est-il la sienne ?

_"Je le sais_   
_Sa façon d´être à moi, parfois_   
_Vous déplait_   
_Autour d´elle et moi le silence se fait_   
_Mais elle est_   
_Ma préférence à moi..."_

 

En deux ans, elle n'a jamais réussi à se faire accepter de l'entourage d'Arnaud. La plupart connaissent le couple. Elle est la maîtresse, la voleuse d'homme. Aucun ne sait la vérité. Il a fallu qu'Elle vienne un jour au club pour apprendre qu'il est marié. Ils avaient renoué depuis un mois environ. Dans l'ignorance la plus totale, elle était à son habitude assise à côté de lui dans la cabine. Accompagnée d'une amie, une femme blonde, installée devant ce bar où elle est accoudée en ce moment, était retournée, le dos appuyé au comptoir et le fixait avec insistance. Plutôt agacée par cette attitude, elle avait fini par en faire la remarque à son voisin. Normal, lui avait-il répondu, c'est ma femme. Elle avait cru que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Monsieur était marié et avait un petit Olivier de l'âge de sa fille aînée. Elle avait tenté de s'éloigner et n'avait pas pu.

 _"Oui, je sais_  
 _Cet air d´indifférence qui est_  
 _Sa défense_  
 _Vous fait souvent offense..._  
  
 _Mais quand elle est_ _Parmi mes amis de faïence_  
 _De faïence_  
 _Je sais sa défaillance..."_

 

—  Pas très intelligent de venir avec sa femme là où on a rendez-vous avec sa maîtresse...,lui fait une voix à côté d'elle.

—  Bonsoir Dany, répond-elle.

Il ne dit rien de plus, il se contente de lui faire la bise. Relations superficielles de comptoir. En apparence, il ne la juge pas. En se détournant, elle croise les yeux d'Arnaud, elle y lit de l'amour mais certainement pas assez, puisque Elle est là. Elle se replonge dans le liquide ambré, y puise ses souvenirs.

Elle était restée presque trois semaines loin de lui, ensuite elle avait craqué. Ce soir là, il faisait la fermeture du club et lui avait demandé de rester. Ils avaient discuté, étaient revenus sur le passé. Sur leurs diverses séparations. Les moqueries de ses amis, pour la première. Et le gros mensonge qui avait provoqué la seconde. Il avait voulu la quitter, Elle lui avait dit qu'Elle était enceinte. Il la connaissait depuis l'enfance, il l'avait crue et, pressé par ses parents, l'avait épousée en catastrophe. Elle n'avait été enceinte que six mois plus tard. Il était resté pour son fils qu'il adore. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait été émue de sa détresse et depuis elle occupait ce que certaines pensent être la meilleure place des deux.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, ils avaient enfin fait l'amour, dans cet établissement désert, sur la moquette pour ne pas salir les clubs. Elle attendait ça depuis presque neuf ans. Leurs gestes étaient fébriles, tremblants de faim du corps de l'autre. Cela n'avait pas été sa meilleure fois mais la plus émouvante. A nulle comparable. Celles qui ont suivi ont été bien plus jouissives, elle a maintes fois crié sous ses mains expertes, sous ses coups de boutoir, pourtant c'est cette nuit là dont elle se souvient comme d'une nuit d'amour. Elle voulait être à lui et comme toujours, il l'avait devinée. Des lèvres, il avait caressé son corps, du bout des doigts il l'avait explorée dans les moindres recoins, la faisant gémir de désir et d'impatience. Il avait mis en ses gestes toute la tendresse, toute la douceur qu'il a en lui. Depuis, elle sait qu'il préfère une certaine violence réciproque dans les rapports et mesure les efforts fournis. C'est elle qui avait pressé les choses. Elle avait gémi lorsqu'il l'avait prise. Elle ne voulait que ça, être sienne et les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux n'était que soulagement. Si elle en juge par le peu de temps qu'il avait mis à jouir, il était aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

Très vite, cela s'est su. Sa femme en a été la dernière avertie certainement. Elle n'a compris qu'un jour où il s'est endormi à ses côtés et est reparti chez lui à neuf du matin. Elle est venue travailler avec lui pendant plus d'un mois, tous les soirs. Ils ne se sont vus que de loin et téléphonés très souvent. Sa belle-mère s’est lassée de garder Olivier toutes les nuits et Elle est restée chez elle. Ils ont repris très égoïstement leur histoire d'amour où ils l'avaient laissée. Tous attendaient qu'il se lasse, ce n'était pas arrivé.

_"Je le sais_   
_On ne me croit pas fidèle à_   
_Ce qu elle est_   
_Et déjà vous parlez d´elle à_   
_L´imparfait_   
_Mais elle est_   
_Ma préférence à moi..."_

 

Le vendeur pakistanais qui passe souvent le soir doit faire ses affaires aujourd'hui. Dans son panier que des roses grenats aux pétales de velours et aux longues tiges élégantes. Il lui en tend une. Elle le regarde interrogative. Il tourne la tête vers la cabine de verre rehaussée, elle suit le mouvement. Son garde chiourme n'est pas à côté de lui et Arnaud lui sourit, son regard semble triste, il essaye d'alléger cette soirée qu'il sait être un cauchemar pour elle. Elle ferme les yeux un instant, aspirant le parfum capiteux de la baccara.

_"Il faut le croire_   
_Moi seul je sais quand elle a froid_   
_Ses regards_   
_Ne regardent que moi_   
  
_Par hasard_   
_Elle aime mon incertitude_   
_Par hasard_   
_J´aime sa solitude..."_

 

C'est dans les yeux et le mouvement de Richard qui tend une main vers elle en un geste dérisoire qu'elle comprend qu'il y a un problème. L'ennemie est derrière elle. En un instant, Elle remplit son verre avec le contenu de sa bouteille le faisant largement déborder avant de lui  lancer l'alcool à la figure. Elle s'écarte d'un mouvement instinctif et c'est Arnaud, se précipitant vers elle, qui reçoit le liquide. Il ordonne à sa femme d'arrêter, l'empoigne et la pousse sans ménagement vers les toilettes. Elle se rassied en tremblant, ne demandant qu'une chose être loin de là. Pourtant, elle se tient droite sur son tabouret, le visage impassible, elle ne partira pas. C'est aujourd'hui, que tout se joue. Un taximan entre, cherchant la cliente pour laquelle on l'a appelé. Poussant sa femme devant lui, Arnaud revient. Elle a une joue et les yeux rouges. Elle ignorait qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'à la violence. Devant tous, il lui dit de rentrer, que c'est fini, qu'il part, puis l'attire elle, Marie entre ses bras. Une bien amère victoire.

_"Je le sais_   
_Sa façon d´être à moi, parfois_   
_Vous déplaît_   
_Autour de lui et moi le silence se fait_   
_Mais il est_   
_Il est ma chance à moi_   
_Ma préférence à moi_   
_Ma préférence à moi..."_

 


End file.
